options
by tagiru akashi
Summary: banyak pilihan di dalam hidup. walau itu artinya kau harus melepaskan seseorang [superhero AU] warning: character death


**A/N: superhero AU, originalshipping, OOC, typo dll  
AU di mana pokemon itu hanya fiksi, nama dan mitologi  
green itu jantan tulen, dan bukan betina**

* * *

 **"aku ingin jadi kuat seperti lucario man!"**

perhatianku teralihkan oleh dua orang anak yang berlarian ke sana dan kemari dengan mainan lucario man, sesosok pahlawan yang berkali kali menyelamatkan dunia dengan kekuatannya di tangan mereka.  
akupun tersenyum kecil.  
andai mereka tahu, betapa pahit dan susahnya untuk hidup sebagai pahlawan seperti lucario man.

namun, senyumanku hilang dalam seketika, setelah menyadari bahwa secangkir coklat panas yang kupegang ini sudah menjadi dingin.  
dan sayangnya, itu adalah satu satunya minuman yang kudapat untuk menghangatkan badanku ini.  
angin musim dingin ini mengingatkanku pada hari hari di mana aku dan teman masa kecilku bermain bersama.  
aku masih mengingat senyumannya, dan hari hari di mana aku tidak hidup penuh kesusahan seperti ini

aku mencoba mendekatkan badanku dengan tembok di belakangku untuk menghangatkan badanku  
namun, tidak berhasil  
baju ini tidak dapat menahan udara dingin di sekitarku

tidak ada orang yang akan memberikanku tempat tinggal, ataupun baju hangat  
agar cepat mati katanya

aku tersenyum kecil, dan kembali kepada tempat di mana aku tinggal  
yaitu tempat di mana orang biasa membuang sampahnya  
aku berbaring di atas 'kasurku' dan memejamkan mataku, dan mulai mengingat ingat lagi masa masa yang indah itu

* * *

 _"red! ayo cepat bangun!"_

 _akupun terbangun, dan melihat sepasang iris emerald menatap ke arahku dengan penuh semangat_

 _"whoa-!"  
_

 _aku yang kaget ini sontak terbangun dan menabrak orang yang diam diatasku._

 _"ahh!"_

 _laki laki tersebut jatuh dan berteriak_

 _"sakit tahu!"  
_

 _dia protes sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu._

 _"m-maaf green! kau mengagetkanku sih!" ucapku, tak terima disalahkan oleh teman- atau rival  
_

 _"cih! masih menyalahkanku saja! sudah baik aku membangunkanmu! kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan terlambat melihat hasil percobaan kakek yang baru!" dia marah balik kepadaku_

 _akupun menghela nafas. "oke, oke. maaf. jadi, apa yang professor oak buat kali ini?" aku bertanya  
_

 _"binatang dengan kekuatan super!" ujarnya  
"binatang yang besar dan memiliki kekuatan super, red!" green berusaha memberiku petunjuk dengan tangannya, yang dia renggangkan sebesar besarnya._

 _"whoa-! sebesar dan sekeren itukah?" tanyaku dengan kagum_

 _"ya!" green berseru dengan bangganya. "dan tentu saja, itu akan jadi milikku!" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku_

 _"aah! curang kau! jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk pamer? green jahat!" ujarku sambil ikut berlari mengejar green yang tertawa sambil mengejekku_

* * *

 _mata merahku bergerak gerak, berusaha mempercayai apa yang kulihat saat ini.  
_ _seekor binatang, berwarna ungu tertidur di dalam tabung kaca berisi air- ya, aku yakin itu air  
binatang tersebut sangat besar, dan tampak kuat._

 _"kakek! siapa nama binatang ini?" green bertanya pada kakeknya dengan mata yang berbinar  
_

 _"hahaha! green, kau masih penasaran saja" ujar professor oak, sang kakek dari rivalku ini_

 _aku yang penasaran, mulai berjalan mendekati mereka untuk mendengar informasi tentang binatang ini lebih lanjut_

 _"itu namanya mewtwo. kekuatan telekinesisnya tak akan terkalahkan!" jawab oak_

 _"mewtwo!" ujar green dan aku bersamaan, dengan mata berbinar_

 _green langsung berlari ke arah tabung tersebut. dia menepuk tabung tersebut dengan lembut, namun bersemangat._

 _"mewtwo! nanti kita berdua akan melindungi bumi bersama ya!" ujarnya dengan antusias._

 _"hei! bagaimana denganku? aku juga ingin bersama mewtwo!" ujarku sambil berlari ke arah tabung tersebut, tak mau kalah_

 _"kau bisa minta ibumu untuk membuatkanmu mew atau mewthree!" ujar green sembari mengarang nama_

 _"tidak mau! aku mau mewtwo!" ujarku sambil memeluk tabung tersebut  
"aku suka kucing, dan mewtwo adalah kucing! dia akan suka aku!" lanjutku_

 _"tidak bisa! mewtwo akan menjadi teman baikku! dia akan tidur di kamarku dan kita akan membaca winnie the teddiursa bersama sebelum tidur!" dia menjulurkan lidah padaku._

 _professor oak hanya tertawa melihat kami beradu mulut_

* * *

 _namun, tidak seterusnya kebahagiaan ada pada pihak kita_

 _mewtwo melepaskan dirinya dari lab tersebut, membunuh semua orang yang berada di dalamnya_

 _kami yang sedang bermain di luar laboratorium, terkejut akan hancurnya lab tersebut._

 _kaca, tembok, batu bata, dan beberapa percobaan professor terbang ke arah kami._

 _"ah!"  
aku berteriak, kepalaku tersiram cairan panas._

 _namun, semua rasa sakit tersebut hilang setelah aku menyadari bahwa mewtwo sudah berdiri di hadapan kita  
memandang kita seperti dua sampah yang tidak layak diam di depannya_

 _"red! green!"  
kudengar ibuku berteriak histeris_

 _aku tahu seluruh orang di pallet town berteriak nama kita, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita, namun takut untuk mendekati mewtwo._

 _semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat untukku. aku masih bisa merasakan tangan green yang menarik bajuku, berusaha lari dari mewtwo  
dan tangan mewtwo yang terangkat perlahan, siap untuk menembakkan serangannya padaku_

 _gerakan lari ibuku yang lambat, dan juga kursi yang beterbangan diangkat oleh mewtwo._

 _namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya terlalu cepat untukku_

 _rasanya aku hanya berkedip, dan semuanya sudah terbakar oleh api_

 _termasuk mewtwo yang memutuskan untuk lari dengan ujung ekor yang terbakar._

 _dan selanjutnya adalah gelap_

* * *

 _..._

 _...d_

 _...ed!_

 _...red!_

 _aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, kaget dengan suara yang awalnya samar samar dan berubah keras seketika_

 _hal yang pertama kurasakan adalah sepasang tangan ibuku, yang memelukku erat erat dan menangis sekuat tenaga, dan green_

 _dengan tatapan matanya yang tampak sedih  
namun, senyum tipis tetap tampak di wajahnya_

 _"a-apa yang terjadi-" ucapku bingung_

 _aku menatap ibuku dengan bingung, tapi tampaknya emosinya terlalu meluap luap saat ini, dan dia tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun_

 _green, dengan tatapan sedihnya, berjalan menghampiriku dan membuka mulutnya_

 _"kau keren" ucapnya, setelah diam beberapa detik  
_

 _"apa? ucapku bingung_

 _"kau keren. tidakkah kau ingat itu?" tanyanya lagi_

 _akupung semakin bingung. "green? aku tidak mengerti" ucapku_

 _"kau tidak ingat? payah" ucapnya pelan  
"kemarin itu, saat mewtwo kabur dan mengangkat kursi, siap untuk menyerang kita, kau mengeluarkan api yang besar dan membuatnya kabur" lanjutnya\_

 _"api? aku? ha?" akupun semakin bingung_

 _"ingat cairan yang kena kepalamu itu? itu membuatmu keren" ucapnya sambil memberiku jempol._

 _namun, ada yang aneh dengan green. tidak biasanya dia tampak lesu dan sedih seperti ini._

 _setelah mengabaikan tatapan bingungku, diapun berjalan menuju daisy, kakaknya yang tampak menangis di luar rumah kami sambil menunggu green_

* * *

 _"ibu! lihat! lihat!" ucapku sambil menggerakkan tanganku_

 _ibuku menoleh ke arah bola bola api yang kubuat oleh tanganku sendiri_

 _"red! sudah berapa kali ibu bilang? jangan berlatih api di sekitar sini! kalau terbakar kan bagaimana-"_

 _akupun menepuk keningku_

 _5 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian mewtwo, dan professor oak terbunuh oleh mewtwo saat itu._

 _green menjadi lebih diam, dan aku?_

 _aku terus terusan berlatih akan kekuatanku yang satu ini._

 _kini aku tahu, bahwa badanku bisa mengeluarkan api, dan mengontrolnya, dan tidak jarang juga aku membakar perabotan rumah._

 _"iya, maaf! maaf!" ucapku sambil berlari ke arah pintu, meninggalkan ibuku yang berteriak karena aku kabur di tengah ocehannya._

 _"haah..." aku menghela nafas lega._

 _"hei. bola bola api yang bagus"_

 _aku yang terkejut, menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.  
_

 _"eh! green!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya._

 _"yo!" ucapnya "masih berlatih mengendalikan bola bola tersebut?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _"ya! tentu saja! jadi, kalau mewtwo datang kembali, aku bisa melawannya!" ucapku bangga_

 _"itu saja?" tanya green dengan tawa yang pelan_

 _"apa maksudmu dengan itu saja?" tanyaku lagi_

 _"ya, maksudku, jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. sudah berkali kali kakek mencoba cairan tersebut pada binatang, dan tidak ada yang berhasil. mungkin kau bisa gunakan kekuatanmu untuk..." green berpikir sebentar  
_

 _akupun menatapnya dengan penasaran_

 _"acara sirkus..?" tanyanya_

 _"ugh- dari semua yang keren, kau mau aku bermain sirkus dengan api ini, green?"_

 _"eh- mungkin pemadam kebakaran! mungkin badanmu tidak dapat terbakar!"_

 _"mmmh.. atau mungkin aku akan memperparah apinya..."_

 _"atau polisi? kau bisa ikut ke dalam mobil patroli dan menembakkan apimu ke arah penjahat!"_

 _"aku mungkin akan meledakkan banyak mobil, green..."_

 _"atau koki? api gratis, hemat gas!" ucapnya sambil menirukan gaya koki yang sedang memasak_

 _"green, aku tak bisa masak. ingat terakhir kali aku masak?" tanyaku_

 _muka green tampak memucat, sebelum dia memberi saran berikutnya_

 _"um... kalau kerja di kereta? kau yang bakar batu baranya"_

 _"membosankan"_

 _"...santa claus..?"_

 _"... hah?"_

 _"...siapa tahu dengan api yang diluncurkan dari tanganmu, kau bisa terbang ke angkasa dan keliling dunia... ...kan..?"_

 _"...?"_

 _"mengerti? kau arahkan tanganmu ke bawah, dan keluarkan apimu sekuat tenaga, siapa tahu kau bisa terangkat. ya? ya?"_

 _"... aku mungkin akan membakar seluruh kanto, green"_

 _"oh iya ya"_

 _kadang aku bertanya tanya, kenapa professor oak bisa memiliki cucu sebodoh ini. aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, dan tersenyum_

 _"aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kekuatan ini" ucapku_

 _"eh? apa? tukang sirkus kah?" tanya green lagi_

 _"bukaaan! aku akan menjadi hero! sosok misterius yang keren dan menyelamatkan orang di manapun!" ujarku_

 _"kau? misterius? keren? pff-" green menutup mulutnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku  
"kau tidak akan bisa! aku saja bisa jadi lebih misterius dan keren darimu! ahahha" ujarnya sambil tertawa mengejekku._

 _"hei! aku bisa kok!" ujarku marah_

 _"hahahaha! tidak akan bisa! kau juga akan melawan mewtwo? ahahaha! lihat saja kau! aku akan jadi lebih hebat dari padamu! lihat saja nanti!" ujarnya sambil berlari_

 _"ha-? hei! green! kau iniii!" ujarku sambil berlari mengejarnya._

* * *

tanpa kuketahui, hari itu, dan pilihan itu

adalah pilihan yang akan kusesali selamanya dihidupku


End file.
